The Mauders and The Trio
by Cutebutphysco818
Summary: When a potion goes horribly wrong Harry Hermione and Ron go back in time......to the time of the maurders. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!
1. Potions Suck!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe. YEOW!!  
  
A/N: Takes place in there sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 1: Potions Suck  
  
Harry woke up on September 2nd to Ron hovering over him shoving him out of bed.  
  
Ron: Come on Harry get up we don't want to miss our favorite class of all  
  
Harry: Oh you got our schedules already?  
  
Ron: Yeah  
  
Harry: So whats our first class??  
  
Ron: Double Potions with the Slytherins  
  
Harry: That is so not my favorite class POTIONS SUCK!!!  
  
Ron: I know Harry I was being sarcastic Duh!!! Now come on get up be ashamed to lose points on the first day.  
  
Harry: Worst has happened  
  
Ron: True... lets see we almost got killed by a tree ... man since we became friends we have a very high risk factor  
  
Harry: What did you expect, I'm me, Most wanted by Voldemort....  
  
Ron: QUIT SAYING HIS NAME!!!!!  
  
Harry: Seriously Ron your such a wimp  
  
Hermione walks in..  
  
Hermione: Are you guys ready yet?  
  
Harry: Hermione get out I'm not fully dressed yet  
  
Hermione: Oops sorry.... (giggles) and she leaves  
  
Ron: Hurry up will you?  
  
Harry: Come on lets go get Hermione  
  
Hermione: I'm already here and don't worry i didn't see a thing (giggles)  
  
Ron: Will you shut it you peeping tom  
  
Hermione: I am not!!!  
  
Harry: Ok while you guys are argueing can we please run cuz we are going to miss potions  
  
Hermione: Aaaahh lets go!!  
  
And they start running toward the dungeons........  
  
Snape: Nice for the trio to join us  
  
Hermione: Sorry proffessor we....  
  
Snape: I don't want to hear your excuses 10 points from Gryffindor  
  
Hermione: yes proffessor  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry took there usuall seats at there own table to share a cauldron  
  
  
  
Snape: today we wil be making a potion called the Shape Shifting potion it allows the drinker to turn into an object  
  
Harry whispers to Ron: I wish Padfoot were here we could turn Snape into a fire hydrent  
  
  
  
Snape: What is so funny Mr. Weasley??  
  
Ron: Nothing Proffessor  
  
Snape: Right then back to trying to get an education then the instuctions are on the board BEGIN!!!  
  
Hermione: ok we need Snake skin, Dragon's blood, a ball of slime, and a rat skull.  
  
Ron: I know where we can get most of that but how are we going to get Malfoy to give up his skin, Snape his hair, and Peter Pettigrew his head.   
  
Hermione: Thats funny Ron but what about the dragon's blood?  
  
Ron: Hey Harry fancy going to see the Hungarian Horntail?  
  
Harry: your bonkers!!  
  
They all laugh and start putting in the ingrediants.  
  
Hermione: Ron no.... not that much Dragons blood.......  
  
But it was too late the next thing they know they are in a swirling vortex and   
  
they are landing flat on their butts in the Gryffindor common room  
  
Ron: What in bloody hell was that??  
  
Hermione: Ron how much Dragon's blood did you use??  
  
Ron: I think maybe a cup why?  
  
Hermione: Ron you were only suppossed to use a half a cup!! You just made us travel back in time!!  
  
Harry: What?????  
  
Hermione: The question is how far?  
  
"Hi are you new here?" came a voice from behind them  
  
Ron: Hi I'm Ron and this is Harry and Hermione  
  
James: Hi I'm James, this is Sirius, Peter, and Remus.  
  
Hermione: Oh...my....god...... Harry are you ok?  
  
Harry: I'm fine....... nice to meet you Dad.......  
  
Then Harry passsed out from the shock...........  
  
To be continued......  
  
A/N: I want 5 reviews before I continue please!!! 


	2. Meeting The Parents And Lots Of Info

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe!! Yeow!!!  
  
Chapter 2: MEETING THE PARENTS AND LOTS OF INFO  
  
Hermione: Harry Harry wake up!!  
  
Harry: What the hell happened??  
  
Ron: You fainted  
  
James: Are you ok?  
  
Harry: Oh shit it's true  
  
Hermione: ok I think we should go see Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius: What did we do??  
  
Ron: oh nothing your innocent always innocent he said glaring at Peter.  
  
Hermione: Rooooooon she drug out the O in his name to give him a warning tone. Say nothing until we see Dumbledore!!  
  
Ron: Fine  
  
Harry: ok I really think we should go see Dumbledore now come on Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail.   
  
James: Ok hold on How do you know our nicknames? Why did you call me dad? and Why do we have to see Dumbledore?   
  
Sirius: Yeah we all have seen enough of that office.   
  
Hermione: Good you know the password lets go NOW!!  
  
James: You heard the woman lets go Maurders!!  
  
10 minutes later ......  
  
Sirius: Cockroach Clusters  
  
Then they all walked up the secret stair way to Dumbledores office.  
  
knock knock  
  
Dumbledore: please come in. Ah hello Trio and Mauders.  
  
Harry: Wait you know who we are?  
  
Dumbledore: Proffessor Snape told my future self and I informed me. My future self told me your names,  
  
but not much else. I said that I should really let you tell me. I'm really am a stubborn man.   
  
(A/n: Did you follow that??)  
  
Ron: Um ..ok, he said with a very confused look on his face.  
  
Dumbledore: First of all I would like to know are your parents here and who are they??  
  
Harry: Yes, James Potter and Lily Evans  
  
Sirius: Hear that James? you finally got some from Evans! He said laughing histerically.  
  
Harry: Ugh Padfoot I'm right here and thats so disgusting and wrong on so many levels!!!  
  
Sirius: Sorry but thats what we are  
  
Harry: God you are so much less perverted in the future  
  
Dumbledore: do you think maybe we can get back to more important matters than who's more preverted?  
  
Ron who are your parents?   
  
Ron: Athur Weasley and Molly Brown.   
  
(A/N: I don't remember J.K.R. ever mentioning Molly's maiden name so I used Molly Brown from Titanic.)  
  
Dumbledore: Yes that would explain the red hair. And you Hermione who are your parents?  
  
Hermione: They are muggles sir.  
  
Dumbledore: ok Ron, Harry do you have any siblings?  
  
Harry: No I'm an only child.  
  
Sirius: Sorry Prongs he said still laughing  
  
James: Shut up padfoot  
  
Dumbledore: Ron any Siblings??  
  
Ron: Yeah um 5 brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George   
  
(they are twins and big fans of the Mauders by the way), and 1 sister Ginny  
  
Sirius: Well it's nice to see people still remember us.   
  
Dumbledore: ok If you would James, Sirius, Remus and Peter could you wait outside. I need to ask more questions.  
  
I don't want you to hear things that might change your future.   
  
Peter: Please proffessor?  
  
Ron: oh you of all people don't want to hear your future he said glaring at Peter  
  
Hermione: Rooooooon she said warningly  
  
James: Come on Maurders OUT!! ....... and they left  
  
Dumbledore: Ok please explain the future  
  
Harry: I hate telling this story but I guess I have to.   
  
My parents Lily and James had to go into hiding from Voldemort when I was a baby.   
  
They used a spell you suggested to them. Sirius as their secret keeper.   
  
Except they changed at the last minute to Peter as a bluff, but it turned out that Peter was a spy for Voldemort,   
  
and he betrayed my parents and got them killed. I got out with this stupid scar and everyone knowing who I am.  
  
While Voldemort was almost killed.  
  
Dumbledore: So you escaped Voldemort when you were only a baby? Miraculous!!  
  
Harry: Not so much I had to go live with my horrible aunt and uncle until I turned 11.  
  
Thats when I found out all about my parents and hogwarts. Since then Voldemort has been trying to kill me.  
  
Dumbledore: How many times have you escaped voldemort all together?  
  
Harry: Hermione how many are we up to now?  
  
Hermione: 5 I believe  
  
Harry: Sounds right. but last year Proffessor you really really saved my ass.  
  
Dumbledore: Nice to see I can still kick some ass even though I'm an old man now he said smiling. Please continue.  
  
Harry: Well anyways after Peter betrayed my parents Sirius went after him and Peter faked his   
  
death and killed 12 muggles and framed Sirius so he spent 12 years in Azkaban.   
  
Then he broke out cuz he found out that Peter was alive and here at hogwarts.   
  
Ron; Peter was pretending to be my pet rat scabbers. i still can't believe I let him sleep in my bed. Ugh!!  
  
Harry: Anyways everyone thought Sirius was out to get me.   
  
Surprise Surprise everybody think I won't make til I graduat from here.   
  
Even your some of the teachers are saying i'm going to die.   
  
Granted she's somewhat a fraud but......  
  
Hermione: Harry your getting off track.  
  
Harry: Right anyways....   
  
In 4th year while during the triwizard cup Voldemort with the help of Peter,  
  
who is still his slave and against my will my blood he returned to power.  
  
Dumbledore: Yes I know what potion he made.   
  
Harry: And last year there was some kind of prophecie that was made about me and him,   
  
and he wanted to here it cuz it would tell him how to kill me or something. (A/N: I'm too lazy to write it out.LOL)  
  
and in the process of Voldemorts death eaters trying to steal it they killed Sirius.   
  
It was Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.   
  
And also Bellatriz Lestrange also tortued one of our friends parents into insanity.   
  
Dumbledore: Who is your friend and his parents?  
  
Harry: Neville Longbottom and his parents are Frank and Alice Longbottom  
  
Dumbledore: Yes they are here but i wish that you do not tell them ANYTHING.   
  
Hermione if you will could you please let them back in?  
  
Hermione: Yes sir (She lets everyone back in now including Lily, Molly and Arthur.)  
  
Ron: Hi mom and dad  
  
Harry: Hi mum  
  
Molly, Arthur, and Lily: WHAT??????!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: Um Harry Ron maybe you shouldn't freak them out til Dumbledore explains  
  
Ron & Harry: Right  
  
Dumbledore: ok Harry Ron and Hermione here are from the future.   
  
Molly Arthur if you would please step forward I would like you to meet your future son, Ron.  
  
  
  
Molly: But I hate Arthur why would I marry him??   
  
Ron: Yeah well in my time you are my parents   
  
and are very much in love and my 5 brothers and my sister seem to think so too.  
  
Molly: Hold on I have 7 kids with him? She said disgusted.  
  
Dumbledore: Yes Molly. Now will James Potter and Lily Evans please step forward.   
  
They did as they were told.  
  
Dumbledore: Lily and James meet your son Harry.  
  
Lily: Hello Harry I'm sure your very nice but Proffessor Dumbledore there must be some kind of mistake,  
  
I hate James Potter, and i would never reproduce with him.  
  
Sirius: Ouch damn James she got you there  
  
James: Now is that any way to talk to your husband  
  
Lily: your not yet so lay off Romeo....Dumbledore you wouldn't be in on a very bad prank of theres and be fooling me??  
  
Dumbledore: No dear this is Harry Potter yours' and James' son.   
  
Lily: but he doesn't even look like me  
  
Remus: I wouldn't be sure of that Lily look at his eyes.  
  
Lily walked over to Harry and looked at his eyes.  
  
Lily: Whoa   
  
Sirius: It looks like you 2 had an eye transplant  
  
Lily: ok I still have a hard time believing this  
  
Harry: Would some info about your family do?  
  
Lily: Yes maybe  
  
Harry: Your sister is Petunia and her future husband is Vernon they are going to have a son named Dudley,   
  
and they all hate magic....and me.  
  
Lily: Well i'm not sure about the Dudley and Vernon part but i know my sister hates magic, ok i believe you.  
  
Why does it have to be James though??  
  
James: You just fell for my charm I guess.  
  
Lily: Like I said Lay off Romeo!!  
  
Dumbledore: Well it's getting late I think maybe you should all get some sleep you have classes tommorow.  
  
Ron: Even us??  
  
Dumbledore: yes you may not be in your own time but until we can get you back you must continue your studies.   
  
and that reminds me it will take 2 weeks to fix the potion to send you back to your own time.  
  
Harry and Ron we will set you up some beds in James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Arthurs room. Is that ok??  
  
Ron & Harry: Yes  
  
Dumbledore: AndHermione you will be with Lily and Molly is that ok?  
  
Hermione: Yes sir  
  
Dumbledore: Right then well you all know who each other are, but I think it would be a little confusing   
  
for some of the students here. So I will introduce you to the rest of the school   
  
as James' cousin and Ron you are Arthurs' cousin as well. And you are transfers from a school in America.  
  
Hermione since your parents are not here you are just a regular transfer student from America as well.  
  
All: Right  
  
Harry: Um proffessor are we still in Gryffindor?  
  
Dumbledore: Of course  
  
Harry: And quidditch?  
  
James: You play quidditch??  
  
Ron: Of course he is the youngest player in a centrury he got on the team first year he was here.  
  
James: So it seems you really take after me.  
  
Lily: oh god no offense Harry  
  
Harry: None taken ....I think .....So proffessor? I already know my dad is the seeker so.......  
  
Proffessor: Well Harry I know you still need to practice even if you are only here 2 weeks   
  
James: I have an idea proffessor  
  
Dumbledore: Yes James?  
  
James: Well Harry looks so much like me I mean we are practically twins maybe we could switch places for a game.  
  
I could use a little vacation. He could use my broom. If thats ok with Harry of course!  
  
Dumbledore: Harry is that ok with you?  
  
Harry: yes of course.   
  
Proffessor: Well then thats settled i suggest you all get some sleep.   
  
If you have any questions about the future you should wait until tommorow when they are rested.   
  
Harry Ron Hermione you may answer some questions,   
  
but important details like where and when and sometimes who he said glancing at Peter should be kept quiet.  
  
Harry: Yes proffessor  
  
Dumbledore: well goodnight then he waved his wand and they all disappeared and all landed in there beds.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took so long I know I promised after 5 reviews I would put up the next chapter,   
  
but my grandma went to the hospital.   
  
I've been visiting her everyday now.   
  
Anyways here's the next chapter and I hope you liked it.   
  
I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG FOR YOU AS AN APPOLIGY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER!!!!   
  
REVIEW!!!!! I want 10 reviews now!!! lol don't ya just hate me?? lol......... 


	3. Future's and Feeling's Revealed

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe Yeow!!!  
  
A/N: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! I STARTED THIS CHAPTER   
  
BUT LIKE I SAID MY GRANDMA WAS SICK AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HELP WITH HER.   
  
AFTER THIS MONDAY THOUGH I'LL HAVE ALOT OF TIME TO WRITE THOUGH BECAUSE SHE DIED YESTERDAY (AUG. 1ST)  
  
SO AFTER THE FUNERAL MONDAY IF I'M NOT CRYING I'LL TRY TO UPDATE DAILY!!   
  
THIS CHAPTER REALLY HELPED ME! I TURNED ALL MY SADNESS INTO HUMOR (EVEN IF IT IS CRUDE HUMOR).   
  
I HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN ALOT TO ME SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.   
  
AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS EMAIL ME AT: PRINCESS8182003 @ YAHOO.COM  
  
Chapter 3: Future's Revealed  
  
Harry was awoken early the next morning (which just happened to be a Saturday) by Ron.  
  
Ron: Harry wake up!!  
  
Harry: You and the son are evil now go away!!!  
  
Ron: Why do we have to go through this every morning? Why can't you just get your cute ass up!!  
  
( A/N: He didn't really say cute just ass it's just my opinion of his butt ;) I LOVE DANIEL RADCLIFFE!!!)  
  
Harry; I don't want to get up!!! Just let me sleep it's Saturday no classes  
  
Ron: As a matter of fact there is a class today  
  
Harry jerked up really quick.  
  
Harry: What class? I don't.....  
  
Ron: You wanna know what the class is called?  
  
Harry: Yeah it would be nice!!  
  
Ron: It is called get your ass up and come help me and Hermione answer questions for your parents   
  
and their friends before we kill you and them for waking us up at 4am studdies.  
  
Harry: oh that class never heard of it good night.  
  
Ron; Harry I know this is hard for you to do but if you don't get your future ass up right now then I'll ...I'll  
  
Harry: What? Go get Voldemort?  
  
Ron: 1: Absolutley not and are you out of your mind and 2: I'll do this. Getis Waterium  
  
Harry suddenly felt a very wet feeling all over his body and relized that Ron had dumped a bucket of water on him.  
  
Harry: That was so NOT funny and I am so going to get you for that!!!  
  
Ron: Whatever just say a drying spell  
  
Harry: Right "Oculas Dryeor" Good I'm dry. And just so you know I am so gonna get you really bad later.   
  
Ron: I'm scared.  
  
Harry: you should be.  
  
10 minutes later Harry was dressed and him and Ron were heading down the stairs to the common room.  
  
Today was a hogsmeade trip so every one who was 3rd year and above was there.   
  
The 1st and 2nd years were all out on the grounds.   
  
So the common room was completely deserted except for 6 people: Hermione, the Mauders and Lily.  
  
Hermione who was facing the stairs was the first to see harry coming down.   
  
It seemed everyone was crowding around her asking questions.   
  
Hermione: Oh thank god Harry I refused to say anything until you came down but they won't leave me alone!!!  
  
They are very annoying that lot!!!  
  
James: Come on kid we got questions!!!  
  
Harry: Oh god this is so gonna suck!!  
  
Hermione: come on Harry look at the bright side you get to spend some time with your parents, godfather, and Remus.  
  
Sirius: Wait I'm your godfather?  
  
Harry: Yeah  
  
Sirius: Awwww thanks James (he gives James a hug while he is fake crying)  
  
James: Get off me padfoot!!!  
  
Sirius: ok lets get some more answers.  
  
Harry: Hold up where are your parents Ron?  
  
Ron: They are ... well they um.... they ....   
  
Harry: Spit it out!!  
  
Ron: They went on a date my parents went on a date!!! ok?  
  
Harry: I thought your mum hated him?  
  
Ron: Yeah well i guess they resolved that cuz I caught them fooling around late last night.   
  
Harry: You probably need a therapist right about now huh?  
  
Ron: you could say that (he shuddered at the thought of it)  
  
James: Hey Lil.....?  
  
Lily: NO!!!!  
  
James: Aw ome on it's gonna happen anyway how else would Harry be here?  
  
Harry: eww eww eww eww eww eww I'm not listening to this la la la la la la la la la la la la   
  
Sirius: Aww is wittle bitty Harry a wittle sensitive about sex? he said in a very baby voice  
  
Harry: I am when it comes to my parents!!! Now shut it Padfoot!!!  
  
Sirius: "Fine" he said pouting  
  
Remus: Not that I wouldn't love to continue on the subject of James and Lily's sex life,   
  
but could we please get on with the questions and answers please?  
  
Lily: We have no sex life!!  
  
James: Not yet anyway.  
  
Harry: I'm so scarred for life!!  
  
Ron: Wow how many scars can you get in one life time?  
  
Harry: Shut it Ron!!!  
  
Ron: Sorry  
  
Harry: My dad and his friends are such perverts.  
  
James: I am not I'm just trying to get the future to go on the right track and that means scoring...  
  
Harry: Don't you dare finish that sentance dad!!!  
  
James: .....with Lily.  
  
As he finished his sentance lily slapped him acrossed the face.  
  
Lily: Don't you dare talk like that around me Potter!!!  
  
Harry: I warned you!!!  
  
James: Um first of all OUCH second of all I'm very sorry and 3rd can we use first names there are 2 Potters here  
  
Lily: Fine!!!  
  
Hermione: ok we should really get going here if we all want to go to bed tonight.  
  
Everyone sat in a line from leftv to right: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter(I so hate him!!!)  
  
and across from James sat from left to right Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry: ok dad you first  
  
James: When do me and Lily get together?  
  
Harry: I think this year  
  
Lily: I'm doomed.... Ok I have a question do we ever get a divorce?  
  
Harry: Uh no you get murdered instead.  
  
Lily: Here that james you got us killed!!  
  
James: Do not!! Right?  
  
Harry: Well Dumbledore won't really tell me why Voldemort was after you but ...  
  
James: Hold up Voldemort kills us?  
  
Harry: Yeah you guys died trying to save me.  
  
James: Well good to kow your still alive.  
  
Harry: It sucks.  
  
Lily: So where and when does he kill us? How?   
  
Harry: I probably shouldn't say where or a specific date cuz as much as I want to I can't change the future.  
  
but you were killed by the Avadra Kedarvra curse and it happens when I'm a baby.  
  
Lily: How did you survive?  
  
Harry: He turned his wand on me and met his downfall and I got this scar and became famous.  
  
Lily: Well I could see how that would make you famous.  
  
Harry: I hate it. I become famous cuz my parents die. Thats a great way I wanna be remembered.  
  
They should just put a picture of my fore head on a damn weaties box!!  
  
Hermione: Harry calm down your babbling!!  
  
Harry: Sorry a maybe we should go to Sirius before I have a nervous breakdown  
  
Sirius: Does that mean that I'm taking care of you? I don't know anything about babys! Aaaaahhhh!!!  
  
Harry: Shut up you stupid git!! I dont live with you.  
  
Sirius: Well why not? I'm your god father right?  
  
Harry: Yeah but you get sent to Azkaban a couple days after my parents die.  
  
Sirius: What in bloody hell did I do?  
  
Harry: Nothing your innocent you were framed.  
  
Sirius: By who?  
  
Harry: Shouldn't say. but he's at Hogwarts now and you know him.  
  
Sirius: Great that helps it narrows it down to about 100 people is he in Slytherin?  
  
Ron: He should be.  
  
Harry: Anyways after 12 yrs in Azkaban you escape as padfoot  
  
Lily: but it can't be done there are dementors and its on an island  
  
Sirius: You can do it if your super Sirius!!! He stuck out his arms as if he were Superman  
  
Harry: Yeah well you get out and your in hiding for 2 yrs and then your cousin kills you.  
  
Sirius: Bellatrix right? She always hated me.  
  
Harry: Yeah   
  
Hermione: Maybe we should move on before we say something that alters history.  
  
Ron: Oh yeah wouldn't that suck, other people might still be alive and others not (he was giving Peter a death glare)  
  
Hermione: Oh Ron you know what I mean.  
  
Harry; oh will you two please shut up and go snog in a broom closet!  
  
Ron and Hermione: HARRY!!!  
  
Harry: What I know Ron likes you Mione. I heard him moaning your name the other night.  
  
Ron: Harry!! Stop!!   
  
Harry: I told you I was gonna get you back.  
  
Lily: um Hermione I heard you say something last night too.  
  
Hermione: No Mrs. Potter please!!!!1  
  
Lily: It's Lily please never ever ever ever call me Mrs. Potter!!!!  
  
Ron: You were dreaming about me?  
  
Hermione: No and hey you were dreaming about me!!  
  
Sirius:We all know that you 2 were having adult dreams about each other so go off and make your dreams come true!!  
  
Harry: Ditto!!!  
  
Hermione: Um ok can we please finish what we started then MAYBE we can talk about me and Ron ok?  
  
Remus: Yes now what do I do?  
  
Harry: I only know a little about you Moony so work with me You are still a part time werewolf,  
  
you work for the order of the pheonix, and you taught DADA here for a year until   
  
Proffessor Snape told everyone what you do once a month.  
  
James: Snape? As in Severus Snape as in my worst enemy besides Lucious Malfoy?  
  
Harry: uh yeah and he's also my worst enemy besides Voldemort and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sirius: what gitette would marry Lucious and reproduce?  
  
Harry: Well you probably know her better as cousin Narcissa.  
  
Sirius: ugh I hate my family!!  
  
Harry: Don't forget your elf you should really hate him.  
  
Sirius: Kreacher?   
  
Harry: Yeah he plays a part in you being dead right now.  
  
Sirius: Stupid-good-for-nothing-mangy-house-elf!  
  
Remus: ok so your saying that Snape gets me fired?  
  
Harry: Yeah basically  
  
Remus: And he's a proffessor?  
  
Hermione: and head of Slytherin  
  
Sirius: I'm surprised that slime ball even graduates.  
  
James: Well if it's alright with you Lily dear since that slime actually got one of my best friends fired,   
  
and hates my son I'd say it was time for some serious pranking.  
  
Lily: Normally I would scream at you but considering......  
  
Sirius: Yaaaaahhhhh Pranks!!! Pranks!!! Pranks!!! he chanted  
  
James: Harry Ron Hermione?  
  
Harry: I'm in.  
  
Lily: Your teaching our son pranks nice example your setting for him.  
  
James: Hey don't blame me I'm 16 I don't know anything about being a father!!  
  
So everyone in?  
  
Everyone had answered except for Ron and Hermione.   
  
As soon as Ron was about to answer Hermione drug him to the other side of the room.   
  
Hermione: Ron I don't think this is such a good idea.  
  
Ron: oh come on Mione  
  
Hermione: I think we should let Harry spend some time with his parents and his god father  
  
Ron: but there's nothing to do and I can't talk to my mum and dad we're not making eye contact for the next 6 months  
  
Hermione: You stay with me and we'll find a closet.  
  
Ron: Who are you? And what have you done with Mione?  
  
Hermione: Shut up Ron it's me and I'm serious   
  
Ron: Well how could I say no to that?  
  
Hermione and Ron walk back over to where everyone was sitting.   
  
Harry: So you gonna help us prank Snape or what?  
  
Ron: Normally I would but I just got a better offer..  
  
Harry: What could possibly be better than pranking Severus Snot nose Sanpe?  
  
Sirius: Ron and Hermione sitting in a cupboard licking whip cream off each other. he sang  
  
Hermione: Quit making me out to be some sort of a whore!!!  
  
Harry: Is that the other offer?  
  
Ron: Harry you should be ashamed you know Mione's not like that .  
  
Harry: Yeah but you know what they say "It's always the quite ones"  
  
Hermione: Honestly Harry your turning into your father  
  
James: I'm so proud he said fake crying  
  
Remus: ok can we please plan the prank now?  
  
Peter: What about my future?  
  
Harry: I don't think I want to tell you or your have 7 people in here trying to kill you.  
  
Peter: What in bloody hell did I do?  
  
Harry: Oh nothing you betrayed my parents to Voldemort, frame my godfather and get him thrown in jail,   
  
and are probably right now in the future helping Voldemort plot to kill me for the 3rd time.  
  
Ron looked at James, Lily, and Sirius who all had looks of pure shock and anger and said:  
  
See? I told you guys he was a stupid ass rat!!  
  
Peter: I would never...  
  
Harry: Oh yes you damn well would   
  
Hermione: Hold on everyone stop!!! We have said way way way way too much!!  
  
Ron:Oops Isn't there some kind of spell that will erase specific parts of their memory's like Harry's last sentence?  
  
Hermione: Ron your brilliant!! ok you and Harry take a few steps back and focus 1...2...3.. Oblivious Specificus!!  
  
A bright blue light flashed as if it was a camera.  
  
Hermione: ok whats the last thing you remember Peter?  
  
Peter: You were about to tell me about my future.  
  
Harry: ok you stupid rat your evil and we all hate you.  
  
Peter: What do you mean i'm evil?  
  
Hermione: If there was a house worse than Slytherin you and voldemort would be in it.  
  
Harry: Very well put!!!  
  
Peter: but...  
  
Harry: Ok no more questions or we'll accidently reveal too much.  
  
Hermione: Good idea  
  
James: ok we still have a while before everyone gets back from Hogsmeade wanna plan Snapes prank?  
  
Hermione: Come on Ron lets go.  
  
Ron: but Mione they are just planning can't we stay for that?  
  
Hermione: You can if you want I'll be in the room of requirement.  
  
Ron: uh...Harry loved to help but you know  
  
Harry: Go on Ron  
  
Sirius: Yeah you go get some Ron!!  
  
Hermione: Excuse me? Ron is not getting anything yet! I'm not a slut!!!   
  
Sirius: ok ok easy down girl!  
  
Hermione: I'm not a dog you are!!!!  
  
Sirius: Wait how do you know about that?  
  
Harry: Honestly Sirius we know everything about Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs.   
  
After all I am the only heir of a mauder..... right Prongs?  
  
James: Aww too bad Sirius looks like you never get any!!   
  
Sirius: I'm not the only one look at poor Ron!  
  
Hermione: Guys are such idiots!! Come on Ron we are leaving!!  
  
Ron: ok bye all  
  
All: Bye  
  
Harry: So should we get planning?  
  
James: That's my boy!!!!  
  
A/N 2: I HAVE HAD SOME ONE ASK ME THIS (SHALL REMANE NAMELESS):   
  
THEY ASKED ME IF I WAS GOING TO TURN THIS INTO A RATED R FIC WITH RON AND HERMIONE  
  
THE ANSWER IS NO I DON'T WRITE SEX SCENES OR ANYTHING I JUST JOKE ABOUT IT. LOL 


	4. Peeping

A/N: ok ya'll you are not gonna believe this my uncle died.   
  
I swear I think there is some kinda curse on my family.   
  
In the last 4 yrs i have been to 9 funerals. MY FAMILY IS CURSED!!!  
  
okay well anyways i'm sorry i havent updated but here it is...  
  
A/N: 2 I decided not to write about them planning the prank,   
  
but the morning after they did it.  
  
Harry decided to wake up early so he would be able to see the brilliant   
  
work he, his parents, Sirius, and Remus had done on Snape last night.   
  
Peter sudennly came down with a horrible disease and had to be rushed to   
  
the hospital wing so he wasn't able to participate in the prank.  
  
(A/N: Can you tell I hate him?)   
  
Harry tiptoed to each boys bed and relized each one was asleep. So he went  
  
to the bathroom and filled 4 buckets full of ice cold water and levitate   
  
them out of the bathroom and put one over James, Sirius, Remus, and Ron.   
  
And dumped them all over them.  
  
Ron: Harry! What the fuck is wrong with you, you bonehead!!!???  
  
James: You are so grounded young man!!  
  
Sirius: My godson is mean and a jackass!!!!  
  
Remus: That is not funny Harry and I'm going to tell Proffessor Mcgonnagal.  
  
Harry just stood by trying to talk but couldn't manage to get out one word  
  
because he was laughing so hard.Finally after like 10 minutes he could talk.  
  
Harry: Ok Ron nothing is wrong with me and you got what was coming to you.  
  
Dad you can not ground me seeing as how we are the same age and I can   
  
kick your butt. Sirius you've done meaner things than that.   
  
Like make me think you were after me to try and kill me for a whole year.  
  
And Remus .....  
  
Remus: Yes?  
  
Harry: Your a Teachers Pet and a tattletale  
  
Ron: bonehead!!  
  
James: Mean kid!!  
  
Sirius: Jackass!!  
  
Remus: Still telling!!  
  
Harry: Fine go ahead and tell but then we will all be in detention and   
  
we wont be able to see our handy work.   
  
James: He has a good point Moony.  
  
Remus: Fine but dont do that ever again!!  
  
Harry: I won't ....he walked over to his trunk and wispered to himself  
  
Not until tommorow morning.  
  
Harry: Now everyone get dressed so we can go see Snape!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone got dressed quickly and went down to the common room.  
  
James: So shall we go get Lily and Hermione?  
  
Harry: Um yeah one problem though you can't cuz  
  
Sirius: the stairs yeah we know but James found a way to get passed em in   
  
3rd year  
  
Harry: I don't think I wanna know   
  
James: Want me to show you how...son?  
  
Harry: This is so weird ..my father is showing me how to spy on girls....  
  
Sirius: Yeah it's a total kodack moment now can we please??   
  
James do the honors?  
  
James: uh huh  
  
James went by the stairs and tapped a couple of bricks like in Diagon Ally.  
  
Harry didn't see anything happen but then James went right up the stairs.  
  
Harry, Sirius, Remus and Ron went up behind him. James got up to the top   
  
first and looked through what looked like a peephole to Harry.   
  
Harry: You made that didnt you?  
  
James: Um...yeah..... ok the girls are all asleep lets wake em up ...  
  
Ron you go in first then Harry then Me Sirius and Remus.  
  
Ron: Why do I have to go in first?  
  
James: Your hairs the lightest  
  
Ron: Fine   
  
Ron opened the door quietly and tiptoed in, but he saw something he   
  
wasn't sure he was suppossed to see. It was Hermione walking back from the   
  
shower naked. Hermine heard Ron gasp and turned around and screamed.  
  
Hermione: Ron !!!!!!!! What the fuck do you think your doing get out!!!!!!  
  
Ron: Sorry Mione  
  
Ron shut the door to the room quick and turned to James.   
  
Ron: James Potter you slimy slug.  
  
James: Slug??  
  
Harry: Bad experience in his 2nd year tell ya later  
  
Ron: Why did you do that?? Hermione will probably never talk to me again!!  
  
James: Yeah but it was worth it She's hot huh Ron?  
  
Harry: Forgive me Ron but dad's right  
  
Ron kicked Harry and James in the shins.  
  
Ron: What is wrong with you Harry? We need to get you back to the future   
  
before your dad warps your brain!! And Hermione is our best friend.  
  
Harry: Your right sorry Ron   
  
Sirius: Well maybe we should knock and see if.....  
  
At that moment all Hermione and Lily opened the door and started screaming   
  
at the boys.  
  
Lily: How could you walk in on Hermione like that? That is so rude!!!  
  
Hermione: Wait how did you guys get up here?  
  
Sirius: Maybe we should go down to the great hall Snape'll be up any moment.  
  
Hermione: fine but we are so gonna talk about this later.  
  
Lily: Uh huh  
  
Harry: Can't we just consider this a payback for you walking in on me?  
  
Ron: Hmmm I like that   
  
Hermione: Fine but still you are the ones who broke many many rules!!  
  
Harry: Like we never have done that before  
  
Sirus: ok can we please go now were gonna have to run if we   
  
wanna see our brilliant prank.  
  
Right then they heard a high pitched girlie scream coming from   
  
somewhere under their feet, that echoed through the whole entire castle.  
  
A/N: Ok I know this is one of the shortest chapters ever   
  
but I have a lot of planning to do. My B-day is in a couple of days.  
  
IO promise i will post again soon after it.   
  
I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Prank Gone Horribly Wrong

A/N: OKAY WELL I'D FIGURE I'D WRITE A CHAPTER SINCE I HAVE SOME EXTRA TIME,   
  
BECAUSE I NEVER GO TO SCHOOL ON MY BIRTHDAY. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Right then they heard a loud high pitched girlie scream coming from somewhere under their feet that   
  
sounded through the entire castle.**********************  
  
Hermione: Who was that?  
  
Harry and James: Snape  
  
Sirius: Well come on lets go see our favorite greasy-headed little Slytherin.  
  
They all sat off in a run toward the great hall. When they got their everyone was whispering to their   
  
neighbor at their table trying to guess where the scream came from. The Mauders, Trio and Lily had just   
  
sat down at the Gryffindor table when Lucious Malfoy came running in the hall with his hand outstretched.  
  
And what looked like a very very very tiny 2 inch Snape sitting in his hand.  
  
Lucious: Proffesor Dumbledore!! I woke up this morning and went to wake Severus up and he was 2   
  
inches tall sir.   
  
Dumbledore: Please Mr. Malfoy please bring him up here.  
  
Malfoy did as he was told. He took Tiny Snape up to the head table, and dipostited him right in front  
  
of Dumbledore. But Lucious Malfoy had very bad aim and acidently dropped Snape in Dumbledore's goblet   
  
of Pumpkin Juice. Snape almost drowned at once but luckily Dumbledore was basically the only one who   
  
half liked Severus Snape so he pulled him out of the goblet before he did completely drowned.  
  
Dumbledore: Now please tell me what happened Severus.  
  
Snape: I know it was those bloody damned maurders and their friends sir. He squeaked   
  
Dumbledore: Well I must admitt they have very creative imaginations don't they?  
  
Snape: Proffessor please make them change me back!!!  
  
Dumbledore: oh yes please climb on to my hand Severus.  
  
Snape did as he was told, and climbed right on to Dumbledore's hand and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore walked down from the heads' table and walked over to where Mauders, Trio, and Company  
  
were sitting and sat Snape down right in front of Harry and James.  
  
Dumbledore: Mr. Potters will you two please change back Mr. Snape?  
  
James: Do we have to?  
  
Dumbledore: Yes   
  
James: ok Harry will you do the dishonor?  
  
Harry: Yeah Harry flicked his wand and Snape grew back to his normal size. Unfortunatly his clothes   
  
did not. So Severus Snape is now standing on Gryffindor table completely naked. Although he didn't   
  
relize this.   
  
Sirius: Aaaaaaah MY EYES!! MY EYES!! but noone heard him over Snape screaming at James  
  
Snape: Potter's I'm going to get you for this...how dare you shrink me!!!   
  
James: Well I think some one has a big vocabulary and a still shrunken dic-tionary.  
  
Snape: Huh?? What are you talking about? (He now relizes he is completely naked)  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape quickly snatches up Harry and James now empty plates and put one over is pale but and the   
  
other plate over his "shrunken dic-tionary" and ran screaming out of the halls like a little girl.  
  
Dumbledore: Now for your punishment (he finally spoke now that he too had stopped laughing)  
  
James: Punshiment?  
  
Dumbledore: Yes I will take 10 points from Gryffindor for the prank and ......  
  
Sirius: And?  
  
Dumbledore: And you will recieve 20 points for your great imaginations.  
  
Harry: Thanks Proffessor!!  
  
Dumbledore just winked and smiled and walked back up to the head table where even Proff. Mcgonnagal  
  
was trying to hide a smile.  
  
James: ok that was um......  
  
Harry: Creepy  
  
Hermione: Horrible  
  
Ron: Where's that therapist when you really need him?  
  
Remus: Ditto  
  
Sirius: Hey James hand me that fork so I can gouge out my eyes  
  
James: No!!! No sharp objects Padfoot.  
  
Sirius: but....  
  
Harry and James: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: Fine but everytime time I close my eyes I'm going to see..... UGH!!! Fork now!!!  
  
James: Unless you want it up your ass i suggest you shut the hell up!!  
  
Sirius: Fine  
  
James: So Ron Hermione what'd you think?  
  
Ron: That was a prank gone horribly wrong!!!  
  
Hermione: Ditto  
  
James: Lily?  
  
Lily: It was really good James except for him being naked.  
  
James: Yeah slight backfire  
  
Lily: Uh-huh  
  
James: Lily?  
  
Lily: Yeah?  
  
James: Can I talk to you out in the hall?  
  
Lily: Um .....I suppose   
  
TO BE CONTINUED................................... 


	6. 117th Times the Charm

A/N: Thank you everyone for my reviewes!! Please keep em coming!!   
  
Constructive critism welcome harsh mean reviews NOT!!!!  
  
I got so many reviews from the last chapter and almost all of them said  
  
that it was funny but gave them a bad mental image. I'm sorry!   
  
Lily and James walked out of the great hall together very fast so they  
  
wouldn't have to hear Sirius singing James and Lily sitting in a tree.  
  
They walked somewhere where noone could hear them talking.  
  
James: Um Lily I was wondering if you would go out with me?  
  
Lily: James Potter do you relize that this is the 116th time you've asked me out?  
  
James: Lily dear you've been counting?  
  
Lily: No I only really started counting after 3rd year  
  
James: Come on Please go out with me!!!!!????  
  
Lily: You wanna know the real reason i won't go out with you?  
  
James: Yes it would help.  
  
Lily: I'm afraid if I do I'll fall in love with you you'll dump me and break my heart for  
  
one of the blonde bimbos that are always chasing you.  
  
James: Lily you already know i wouldn't dump you  
  
Lily: How do I know?  
  
James: Well for one our son is sitting in the great hall eating breakfast with our friends  
  
Lily: Right i forgot about him  
  
James: I'm shocked you forgot about your own son  
  
Lily: Yeah for awhile  
  
James: So now that you know that we are destined to be together will you go out with me?  
  
Lily: Ok but don't tell Sirius I don't want to hear him teasing me  
  
James: Sorry can't do that Lily  
  
Lily: Why not?  
  
James: Cuz Sirius and me are Best friends we tell each other everything  
  
Lily: Fine but you warn him that if I hear one sex joke or anything   
  
relating I will curse him to oblivion.  
  
James: Whoa.... um..... ok  
  
Lily: Ok lets go back in I think i can hear em joking from here  
  
James: Alright  
  
They walked back into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Sirius: What took you guys so long? Hey James you get any?  
  
Lily pulled out her wand but James grabbed it from her.  
  
James: Lily I haven't got a chance to warn him yet.  
  
Lily: Fine give me back my wand.  
  
James: Now Sirius after i tell you what I am about to tell you, you must not   
  
whatsoever make one sex joke about me and Lily as she has just told me if   
  
you did she would blow you up.  
  
Sirius: Whoa dominate woman I like it....  
  
(James and Lily gave Sirius a death glare)  
  
Sirius: Sorry my bad  
  
James: Whatever anyways after me asking ...how many times again?  
  
Lily: 116  
  
James: After me asking 116 times Lily has finally agreed to go out with me.  
  
Sirius: Oh please let make a joke please!!!!????  
  
Lily: NO!!!!!  
  
Sirius whispers to Harry: You very well may be born this year.  
  
Harry: Ewww Padfoot your disgusting  
  
Lily: What did you say Sirius Black?  
  
Sirius: Promise me you won't curse me?!?!  
  
Lily: What did you say?  
  
Sirius: I just said that my godson Harry here my be born this year.  
  
Lily: Sirius Black you ....you..... pig  
  
James: Speaking of Harry when are you born?  
  
Lily: James!!  
  
James: What? I'm curious!!!!  
  
Harry: July 31st 1989 (A/N: This is actually Dan R. Birthday)  
  
Remus: Hey does anyopne know what time it is?  
  
James: 9am  
  
Remus: Oh my God (he looks around the hall) we've been sitting here so long  
  
we've missed Potions. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Let's go!!!!!   
  
A/N: OKAY I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF A SHORT AND SUCKIE CHAPTER BUT I WAS BORED   
  
AND JUST WANTED TO WRITE A LITTLE SOMETHING!!! SO PLEASE BE KIND WHEN YOU  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Author's Note So Sorry!

Ok I'm so sorry this is not a chapter! This is just a quick authors note...  
  
okay first of all my computer broke and i had to get it fixed then I wrote the 7th  
  
chapter but i was an idiot and acidently deleted it. I am tryin to rewrite it and I   
  
think I almost have it! So give me a couple of days and I promise I'll have it up!  
  
But in the mean time please don't kill me for being an idiot!  
  
***~*** Dena ***~*** 


	8. Snape, 2 nonPigs, and very disgusting ta...

Chapter 7  
  
The Mauders, Lily and the trio ran as fast as they could toward the dungens.  
  
They got there just as everyone was walking out of the classroom.  
  
Including the very very very very ugly and greasy Snape.  
  
Snape: well if it isn't Potter and company, You missed the lesson  
  
James: Wow your smart you know my name and that we weren't here. GENIUS!!!  
  
Snape: Well why weren't you here? Off snogging your mudblood girlfriend again?  
  
Harry: Don't talk about my mum like that you grease ball!!!!  
  
Snape: I'm sorry did you just say....  
  
Hermione: No he didn't well i think we should go now good bye.. uh.. Snape  
  
They all started running toward the common room before Snape could ask any more questions.  
  
They finally reached the portait hole and panted the password,   
  
(Slytherin Sucks) and went inside. The commmon room was completely empty.  
  
So they all threw themselves everywhere. Lily was sitting on James lap in  
  
a big comfy armchair, Hermione the same with Ron. Sirius, Remus, and Harry  
  
were all sitting on the couch, being disgusted by all the lovey dovey crap.  
  
  
  
They all just sat there staring in the fire when James finaly got up the courage   
  
and he to leaned in to kiss Lily. Sirius saw em first and whispered to Harry.  
  
Sirius: Whatever you do don't look to your left.  
  
Harry: Wh... (he turned and looked) ewwww Mum Dad! (They just kept on kissing.)   
  
Harry: Will you please cut it out!   
  
Ron: Here Harry (he hands Harry a pillow)  
  
Harry: Thanks. (he throws the pillow at James and hit hits him right on the side of the head)  
  
JAmes: Hey!!!!!  
  
Harry: Could you please not do that around me? It's just not right to have to see your parents making out.  
  
James: I think maybe it's time I give you a little talk about the birds and the bees.  
  
Harry: Uh bye Dad gotta go! (He runs screaming through the portatait hole.)  
  
Lily: Uh Sirius, Remus, can you go find Harry? I have a feeling he's up at the astronomy tower trying to kill himself.  
  
Ron: no knowing him he's probably in the library trying to find a way outa here.  
  
Hermione: Ooh a trip to libary!  
  
Ron: No i have an idea Sirius and Remus check the library and me and you will go star gazing.  
  
Hermione: No actually you go with Sirius and I'll go with Remus.  
  
Ron: but... I... uh... i... but... Mione?  
  
Hermione: relax ron i was kidding lets go  
  
Sirius to Remus: even though they are going to do it I don't want you to take advantage of me I want a nice dinner and a ring before you get any!  
  
Remus: Shut up Padfoot your disgusting!  
  
Sirius: but thats why you love me!  
  
Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron all went out of the portait hole and split up.  
  
Back in the common room......  
  
(Lily looks at her watch) Wow it's already 10pm I think I'm gonna go to bed.  
  
James: Can i come?  
  
Lily: Now James what am I gonna do with you?  
  
James: What are you gonna do to me?  
  
Lily: i swear before we get married i'm gonna have to de-pervert you!  
  
James: i suppose you will but in the mean time can i come up with you?  
  
Lily: What about my room mates?  
  
James: they are all in the library studing for Flitwicks exam.  
  
Lily: Oh fine but only becuz i wanna see just how you get up the stairs so I can tell Mogonagal.  
  
James: Teachers pet  
  
Lily: I am not!  
  
James: oh you so are!  
  
(James taps the bricks)  
  
Lily: Oh I see just like in Diagon Alley.  
  
James: Please don't tell?  
  
Lily: Fine but only cuz i might want you up there for something and your room is disgusting.  
  
James: Yippee! Can we do it now?  
  
Lily: You have been hanging around Sirius for way too long.  
  
James: I have haven't I? Ok lets go do it now.  
  
Lily: Ugh boys! Is that all you guys ever think about?  
  
James thinks for a minute....  
  
James: Yes basically.  
  
Lily: You know you are a pig....  
  
no you know what I take that back Pigs are gentle, sesitive, and intelligent animals.  
  
James: Oh thats harsh.  
  
Lily: No thats true.  
  
James: Can we go?  
  
Lily: Before we go I just want to make one thing clear you will not be getting any tonight.  
  
Sirius,Remus,Ron,Hermione, and Harry walk in the common room....  
  
Sirius: Awww poor James  
  
Lily: Sirius?  
  
Sirius: YA?  
  
Lily: Shut up before I kill you!  
  
Remus: Uh we found Harry, It took us like an hour but then Sirius   
  
remembered he had the M.M.  
  
Ron: M.M.?  
  
Harry: They are talking about the Maurders map you dummy!  
  
James: You know about that too?  
  
Harry: Of course, i am the only Mauder JR. and I am all knowing!  
  
James: well what about my invis....  
  
Harry: Got it my first year here.  
  
Sirius: Do you know about the secret passages?  
  
Harry: Ya except in my time the only ones that aren't caved in or guarded by filch  
  
are the ones to honeydukes and the shrieking shack.   
  
Remus: You've been to the shrieking shack?  
  
Harry: It's where i first met Sirius and got to knock out Snape.  
  
James: oh I'm so proud!  
  
Harry: oh and by the way Moony?  
  
Remus: Yes?  
  
Harry: You've completely trashed the place.   
  
Remus: Same old Same old  
  
James; Hey Harry there's something I've been wanting to ask you.  
  
Harry: Ya?  
  
James: Are you an animagi?  
  
Harry: No i haven't learned.  
  
James: Well your a maurder you can learn very quick It only took us like a week.  
  
Hermione: Harry don't please? It's illegal.  
  
James: Want us to teach you guys too?  
  
Ron: YA!  
  
Harry: Of course!  
  
Hermione: Ummmmmm...... Oh fine  
  
James: Well we will start first thing tommorow Come on lily lets go to bed.  
  
Harry: Oh god I'm gonna be sick.  
  
James: Oh lets make the first thing tommorow our little talk, then second animagi training.  
  
Lily: Will you stop before he tries to kill himself?  
  
Harry: They'll just come find me again.  
  
James: Ok bedtime everyone get!  
  
Hermione: Uh I think I'm just gonna stay down here and do some homework just let me know when your done please.  
  
James: You got it! Goodnight everyone.  
  
They all start walking up both sets of stairs  
  
Harry: I hope when I wake up tommorow i'm in 2003 and not in this nightmare.  
  
A/n: Hi everyone I'm sorry it took me so long but all my explanation is in   
  
the author's note so anyways.......  
  
I love writing stories for ya'll and if you want an email from me whenever  
  
I update put me on your fave author list. Or you can put me on your author alert list.  
  
For all those that don't know author alert is basically when ever I update   
  
my story it'll send you an email notification.   
  
I'll try to update more often but I always have soooo much homework.   
  
So I try to write my chapters DURING school. But then I end up not   
  
paying attention. Now i have a Algebra test and i have no Idea whats going on.  
  
So you all better REVIEW cuz I'm gonna probably get grounded for like a month   
  
for not paying attention. Ok now go REVIEW or you can email me at   
  
lilcharminggurl18@yahoo.com  
  
Well wish me luck on my algebra test!   
  
***~***DENA***~*** (Charmed/Hp Fan) 


End file.
